The use of polyethylene compositions, such as linear low density polyethylenes and/or high density polyethylenes, in fabrication of films is generally known. Any conventional method, such as gas phase process, slurry process, or solution process, may be employed to produce such polyethylene compositions. In addition, any conventional cast film extrusion process may be employed to produce such films.
Various polymerization techniques using different catalyst systems have been employed to produce such polyethylene compositions suitable for cast film production applications. However, the currently available polyethylene compositions fail to meet all the desired film properties.
Despite the research efforts in developing linear low density polyethylene compositions suitable for cast film production applications, there is still a need for a linear low density polyethylene composition having improved film properties.